


Ribbons

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dating, F/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xantana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Someone else is in Xavier's apartment.





	Ribbons

Xavier felt odd, as soon as he entered his apartment, he felt like he wasn't alone. He slowly tread around his home. He carefully and slowly opened his bedroom door, only to find nothing. When he breathed a sigh of relief, petite arms was suddenly wrapped around his torso. 

"Welcome home babe". 

"Seriously Montana, can you not sneak inside my apartment?"

"But I have a gift for you,'' Montana whispered. 

Xavier sighed and turned around and felt like his whole being soared in the sky, Montana was standing wearing nothing but a red ribbons tied in a neat bow, one around her chest, the other, wrapped around her crotch like an underwear with the bow around her torso. Was he salivating? Yep. 

“Come here and open your gift Xavier”, Montana said in a sultry tone and Xavier's voice was caught in his throat but also he was also very very turned on. Was that the sound of him losing his mind? Yep, oh wait that was a growl. He then grabbed Montana by her torso and slinged her on his shoulders that she squealed. 

Then, when Xavier was on the edge of his bed, he threw her in then he followed her. He devoured Montana's mouth while his hands roamed about her body, doing his best to avoid untying the ribbon, only touching her what the ribbon is not hiding from his sight, while she was unbuttoning his pants. She didn't bothered pulling it down, as she stroked his dick over his underwear. 

Xavier suddenly stopped kissing Montana to remove his wife beater and pants, afterwards, he trailed his hand on her legs. 

"I wonder what's inside my gift, shall I open it now or maybe later."

"Xavier you idiot, take it off already." He only laughed. 

The first bow that Xavier removed was the one covering her crotch. He opened her legs wide then he closed in his mouth on the edge of the bow and pulled it loose, he continued unwrapping his present using only his mouth, but he was careful not to meet her pussy. Montana got very impatient with him that she grab hold onto his hair to pull him closer. He didn't fight her though, as soon as he felt her hand on his head, he opened her up and licked her slit, he did this a couple of times before settling his mouth to suck and twirl his tongue on her clit. 

Montana was in the throes of pleasure, that she was already humping Xavier's mouth and moaning like there's no tomorrow. It didn't take long for her to cum on his mouth. 

As she was slowing down her breathing, Xavier was already inserting his cock on her still sensitive pussy, he paused a bit enjoying the feel of Montana's tight cunt around him and licking his lips, still tasting her sweet essence on them. Montana got impatient again that she made the first move and trusted her hips to him, so he finally started pumping his length inside her.

The ribbon around her chest was slowly loosening up with each trust of their hips while she was holding onto his headboard for her dear life. 

Xavier bent himself towards Montana's chest to completely pull the ribbon off of her using only his mouth again. As soon as it was out of the way, he sucked each nipple alternatively while one of his hands was rubbing her clit and the other was holding up one of her legs, which earned a loud moan from Montana, music to his ears. 

They were close both very close, Xavier knows it as he feels Montana's cunt throbbing around his girth, so he placed his forehead against hers so he could look her in the eyes as they both fall over the edge. 

Xavier dropped himself beside Montana, then pulled her close to his chest and holds her close as her until her heavy breathing slowed. 

"I change my mind, you can sneak in my apartment anytime you want", Xavier suddenly said. Montana looked at him for a second and they both laughed. 


End file.
